It Never Ends
by Oathkeeper24
Summary: Post Nuclear war. Harima and Yakumo go on a search for Tenma Tsukamoto in the wasteland that is the US.But they will find themselves in a war they thought ended when the bombs fell. But nothing is going to stop them from Finding Tenma Tsukamoto.
1. The Things That Matter

**hello this is just idea that I came up with. I would of made this a crossover but theres to much inspiration from many different stories, games, books ect. but the big one are: fallout, Rage, Book of Eli, Hunger games, and medal of honor. there are many more but these are the main ones. anyways hope you enjoy! Please review! **

**Location: near the border between Cal and AZ**

"How are was on Rads Yakumo?" harima asked. "no spikes keep going." Yakumo says looking at her vital Scanner on her arm. Soon they would be coming up on the first city since they landed on the U.S. So far America was barren wasteland with no signs of life for 2 months. Harima looked at his Vital scanner to see the time "5:21pm we need a place to sleep soon." He called back to yakumo. They both looked around, yakumo pointed towards some mountains. It was about six miles away. "worth a shot let go." Harima said.

They both head in the direction, it was about a two hour walk. Harima took the lead with yakumo ten feet behind him. She would check her vital scanner for any Radiation pockets. Harima and yakumo had a vital scanner, it was given to everyone who made it into the vaults. They simply showed you your heart rate, body temp, and overall health. But before harima and yakumo left the vault akira modified yakumo's to detect Radiation levels and it had GPS mapping. Harima wasn't able to have his modified because of time. Harima and yakumo were looking for the same thing, Tenma Tsukmoto and Oji Karasuma, But more tenma. They were alive, Before the bombs fell they must of made it into a vault. Yakumo had a fix on tenma's location. Akira was also able to track down tenma's signal because tenma got a Vital scanner. Her location was most likely in a vault because she hasn't moved ever since they found the signal. She was in New York city, Harima and yakumo were just outside of the state of Arizona. They were both trying to get to Yuma; the reason was because they were running out of supplies and water.

They both reached the mountain range, it was full of rocks and blouders. Harima set down his bag on a rock next to him. "you doing ok yakumo?" he asked. Yakumo pulled down her face mask covering her mouth. "Fine…just a little tried." She was sweating as much as he was, she dropped her bag next to his. Harima looked around, they on the slope of the mountain with another mountain across from them. Yakumo took off her vest to just her tank top, "it this where were sleeping?" she asked. Harima nodded cleaning his sunglasses. "I'm going to get a better look, be back in a while." She took the M24 Sniper Rifle and started climbing the up the mountain. She wasn't planning on shooting anything; she needed the scope to see out into the wasteland. But she did carry a gun with her all the time: a MP5K and Colt .45. Five years ago yakumo would have never touched a gun, but that was before the Nuclear Fallout.

World War III started when North Korea invaided South korea. From there china got involed and counties such as Russia and Japan got dragged into the war. Russia and Japan join with NATO force to try to end the war as soon as possible. China and North Korea started losing the war and as a sign of it, they launched all the Nuclear missles they had at the U.S., Russia, Uk, and Japan. The US took most the missles. Soon things got out of control and missles started launching from everywhere to anywhere.

Hairma had been drafted into the Japanese army during the war but when the news of nuclear war broke out. He, Yakumo, and sara went straight into a vault, one of three on the japan main land. Not a minute to soon, they closed the vault leaving who ever didn't make outside to die. Not much of class 2C made in time, only Akira, Mikoto, Eri, hanai, and Karen made. For four years they stayed in that vault and 2C what was left of it stayed together. Harima and Yakumo soon fell in love in the vault, it was after about a year, they both started getting close. The following year they got married, they been together coming up three years. After two more years the vault was opened, the Japanese government had a plan to rebuild they destroyed homeland. Yakumo wondered about her big sister tenma, she was in America when the bombs fell. With the help of Akira they did some research, if she was in a vault she would have a vital scanner. The Scanners have a tracking signal that can be accessed by a vault computer. To yakumo's delight she was in a vault, but according to the computer the vault was raided by Chinese forces left over from the war. Yakumo knew her sister was in trouble, she couldn't sit there and do nothing. Yakumo and harima made the choice to go to America and save Tenma Tsukamoto. But before Leaving Akira and Eri helped them out. Akira modified Yakumo's scanner to pick up radiation levels and also installed GPS which was fixed on tenma's scanner. Eri got them a contact to get them to America by boat. Then they both left japan to seach for yakumo's sister and harima first love.

The boat trip was two months long, but before getting off the boat there contact gave them a little advice. Saying that they should head for the town of Yuma AZ before heading more east, there they could resupplie. After he gave them guns saying they were payed for by Eri: The M4 assault rifle, the M24 Sniper rifle for mostly hunting if needed, a MP5K, two Colt .45's, and two hunting knifes.

They walked hundreds of miles in three months, they found no signs of life in those months. Not even birds nothing but themselves and radiation.

Yakumo reached the top and set down the M24. Laying on the ground she looked down the scope, she saw the lights from Yuma. She tried to look for other settlements but found nothing but flat land. But something caught her eye, she move the sights to the left to see a deer! She knew that it could be used as food and trade. Yakumo put the crosshairs on it but before pulling the trigger two more deer came out into the open. One was a baby, she took her finger off the trigger. The first living thing she saw ,ever since landing in America, a family of deer. "Just trying to start over again…" she said standing up. She wished them luck and went back down the mountain before it got to dark.

"did you see anything?" harima asked. Yakumo set the rifle down "just Yuma, its about 10 to 15 miles west of us." She said dropping herself into his chest "Hey I'm not your bed honey!" he joked "yes you are!" she said getting comfortable. Yakumo looked at her Vital scanner seeing tenma's signal " I hope we get there before anything happened's." She said. Harima wrapped her arms around her "don't worry we will get there. Gets some sleep yakumo we have a long day ahead tomarrow." Harima told her. She didn't need to be told twice, yakumo fell asleep in seconds. Some harima also fell asleep…

"_This is kinda of awkward for me…But I understand theres someone special you like." Tenma said looking down at the floor. Harima wait to hear the words he thought she was going to say. "Have you told this someone how you feel?"_

"_What?" harima didn't see that coming "ah well I've tried more than once but she has an odd way of missing the point!" he said. "I can imagine, she pretty descends about these things." Tenma said turning away a bit. Harima step in "No it okay! It's all my fault!" Tenma smiled "Oh you sweetie!" she put a hand on his shoulder "gosh what a guy! You're real old fashion gentlemen! Ok then you could count me in…"_

Harima woke up to the sound of his watch, "such a nice dream…" he said. The dream almost made him cry, it took him back to a better time. A time when he was worried about how to impress tenma, but now he worries about dying of radiation poisoning. Even if he's married to yakumo, who he now loves with all his heart. He still cared about tenma enough to risk his life to find her. "hey yakumo wake up." He said in a soft tone. She opens her eyes "what time is it?" she asks "6am lets get moving before the sun gets up." Yakumo got up and started moving around she put on her shirt and put her face mask back on, along with her cap. Harima did the same picking up his M4 and throwing it over his shoulder, after putting there bags back on they started there long walk to Yuma. They walked for about 5 hours before Yuma came in sight. There was a wall made of all kinds of medal, once they got with in 20 yards of the gate it opened.

"HANDS UP! PUT YOUR HANDS UP! OR WE WILL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!" Five US Army soldiers came out from the gate with M16 pointed straight at them. Harima and Yakumo dropped everything putting there hands up. "State your business!" one of them called. Harima knew English he took lesson while in the vault "we just came for water and supplies that all." He said as calm as he could. One of them saw they both had Vital scanners "stand down! There friendly's" they all lowered there guns. Yakumo and harima started breathing again. "Sorry for giving you the scare, we give everyone who come in the same treatment. Cant trust anyone these days." The man said. "why do you trust us?" harima asked. "Only NATO country have Vital scanners, I base my trust on that." He said. The soldier offers his hand "Sgt. Chris Vianna in charge of the gate force." He said. Harima took his hand "Kenji harima and my wife yakumo, she doesn't speak English." Harima said. Chris tip his helmet to yakumo "well come on I'll show you around the town, we don't allow handguns into the city so…" he held his hand out again. Harima told yakumo what he said and they both gave up there Colt .45's. "don't worry you'll get them back when you leave." Chris says handing the guns to the man next to him. "why just the handguns? Why not are other guns?" harima asked. "city law not sure why. But that's all so lets see how we can help. Welcome to Yuma!"

**END OF PART 1**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review:P**


	2. Vegas or bust

**Hallow heres chapter 2 hope you enjoy! please Review :P Sry if typos!**

**Yuma City:**

Chris decided to how harima and yakumo around the town. Yuma had a somewhat of a western look to it, most of the buildings for made from medal or lumber. The paved road looked like it was redone, "we don't see very many Japanese in theses' parts." Chris said. "I didn't think there would be many U.S soldiers around anymore." Harima said. Chris stopped in the middle of what looked like a town squire "That's the idea, our government had been planning for something like this even before the bombs fell. In every vault there are two to five regiments, Our leaders wanted to make sure they didn't lose the U.S even after the war. In Yuma there in two regiments mixed of Army, Marines, and Air force." Chris said. Just then harima felt the ground shaking, to his left there was a Bradley Infantry tank heading up the road in there direction. Fellow be three Humvee's armed with .50 Cal machine guns. They passed them and headed straight for the gate "whats going on?" harima asked. "They are going on patrol, check for survives and to keep the town safe if needed." Chris sat down at a bench "Where are you guys headed anyways?" he asked

"New York City." Harima says. Chris starts laughing "Your kidding right?" he looked at them, their faces were not joking. "Listen New York is a deathtrap right now. The vault up there was taken over by Chinese's force. Reports have it that they are suffering from endless attacks from Raiders, mutants, and god knows what. Plus that if you even make it that far, New York is a long ways from here."

"We don't care, we gonna get to New York and nothing is going to stop us!" harima said. Chris shook his head "I wish you luck on that…hey I think I know someone that could help you out with that. Come on I'll show you." Chris got up and lead them to the Yuma vault "he's a SgtMaj in the marines, Brad carles is in charge of the marines in Yuma." They went into the vault, reminded them of there days in the other vault back in japan.

"SgtMaj I think I've found the help your looking for." Chris said to a man sitting at a desk. The SgtMaj. Looks up and stares at harima and yakumo "What makes you think there good enough?" he askes chris. "SgtMaj their heading for New York city." The SgtMaj took a little more interest "Ok…I'll make you two a deal." He said speaking to harima and Yakumo "If you do it I can get you as far as Jefferson city." He said. "it depends what did you have in mind?" harima asked. "About three months ago I sent a force Recon unit into Nevada to check on the los Vegas vault. They were supposed to be back a month ago and Marine Recon is never late. So I want you two to go in and tell me the fate of the recon team and the if the vault is still closed. Do that and I'll keep my end of the deal, so how does it sound?" he asked. Harima turned to yakumo and spoke in Japanese "What do you think?" he asked. Yakumo wasn't to sure "well…I don't know, it would get us so much closer." She said. "Yakumo its up to you, its your choice." Harima said. Yakumo sat in silent then said in English "You…Have…Deal." She made out. The SgtMaj nodded "Just let me make one thing clear…The only reason I'm sending you two in is because I'm not going to send in my Marines into the unknown when Elite Marine Recon didn't come back with the info I need to plan." He said. Harima nodded "We need supplies before we go." He said. The SgtMaj. Nods "you have accesses to are armory, but please just take what you need."

Chris took them into the Armory, he opened the door. Harima and yakumo were in shock "that's a lot of guns!" Yakumo says. "pick anything you want."

Harima smiled "yakumo get ammo for all the weopons we have and anything that might help. I'll get weopons …" they both split up. Harima wasn't planning on getting more then two guns or just one. There was just about every weopons you could think of, but harima just pick a MCS 870 shotgun. As for yakumo she grabbed new army backpacks, ammo pouches, and a water purifier. Harima before leaving grabbed 5 gernadas and two attachable flashlights.

Harima would carry the MCS, M4, and his 45. Yakumo would carry her MP5K and the M24 sniper Rifle. She would also carry most of the ammo.

**Later that night**

For the first time in a long time harima and yakumo had a bed. They were staying at a local inn near the airfield. Harima laid down on the bed "I've almost forgotten what comfortable feels like haha." He laughs. Yakumo was looking out the window with a worried look "Yakumo whats wrong?" harima asked. She turned to him "What are we getting are self into?" she says laying next to harima. "Don't worry about it to much, we go in and get out nothing to hard." He says. "I don't think its going to be that easy. What about the marines? They just don't die for fun." Yakumo asked. "they must of ran into a massive radiation pocket. Nothing is alive down here, for two months we saw no signs of life. Plus I wont let anything happened to you." Harima said kissing her on the forehead. She kissed him back "good night…" she said, harima said good night and fell asleep.

"_RUN! Jumping is are only shot!"_

_Harima ran as fast as he could, but his Famas and Parachute were slowing him down. He could hear the bullets hitting around him. The mission had gone very wrong, jumping was the fall back plan. None of them had ever base jumped before. Hoping over a fence the guy next to him took a bullet in the back of the head. The Helicopter landing pad was just a head and after that the edge they would jump off. "Keep going!" Asou yelled as they reach the landing pad, "I'm not getting paid enough to do this!" Nara yelled running towards the edge. The first to jump off was Hanai Followed by Nara and Asou. Harima Jump off the edge, the last guy jump but was shot in midair. Harima free falling off the mountain into the valley, the target was below. Harima pulled his pin releasing the shoot, floating down fast he hit the ground hard. Harima had trouble getting up his legs were in shock after the impact. "Get up soldier!" Hanai yelled running over to him. He grabbed him and got him up. The Four of them grouped up in a warehouse "is this it!" Hanai asked. They looked up to see if anyone else had jump, but no one came "damn! Come on we have a mission to do!" Hanai said. They started out with 20 men now down to four. The four formed up and stacked up behind each other. Hanai stopped the group he looked back at the rest of them. He hand signaled two tangos and he pointed at nara and harima to kill them silently. Harima and Nara took out there combat Knifes and sneak ahead, Harima saw two North Korean soldiers. Harima got right behind his guy and so did nara, they looked at each other for a split second. Harima grabs the soldiers mouth and turns his head, then trusting the knife into the soldiers open neck. Nara did the same but he wasn't as strong as harima so he jump, putting more force behind the knife and into the other soldiers neck. Blood was everywhere but they did it without a sound. After dragging the bodies away, they went on. They stopped at their target, A radar system outpost, taking it out would signal the invasion force to storm the beach of north Korea. They all stacked up next to the door ready to breach. Hanai kick down the door and Asou threw a flashbang in, after the flash they stormed in. Asou went in first….Bang! Asou fell to the ground with his blood hitting harima behind him. Nara fired at the Korean with the Shotgun killing him, Harima try's to check asou "No he's gone! Move up!" hanai yelled firing back a group of dug in soldiers. Harima grabbed his dogtags and went on joining the fight "Frag out!" hanai said. The three pull the pins and threw them, after blowing up they pushed forward. They broke into the control room "Nara put these on the generator; Harima put these on the controls." Hanai gave them the C4; Nara ran off and kicked down a door leading into the generator room. He turned the corner and quickly shot a guard who falls to the ground. Nara set the C4 but then heard the man he just shot groan. He quickly turn pointing his gun at the wounded guard, the guard laugh and said in Japanese "See you in hell…" he dies but not before letting go of a live grenade "oh shi…"_

_The grenade sets off the C4_

_The C4 explosion confirms to hanai that nara is dead. Harima just finished setting the C4 "lets get out of here!" hanai says. They both run a safe distant` before blowing the radar up. "The radar is down! Repeat the radar is down!" hanai says over the radio. "good work prepare for extraction."_

_Harima looks out into the sunset "Damn…this is only the start of this damn war." Harima says. "Mikoto isn't going to take it well when she hears her boyfriend is dead." Hanai says. Harima puts his hand on hanai's shoulder "not now save it…We got to worry about ourselves now." he says._

Harima opened his eyes that was the first mission he went on. He had been drafted but due to his body type he was picked to be a part of an elite Task force for japan. Hanai, Asou, and Nara had been chosen for the task force. Japan would be the first to set the stage for the counter attack on North Korea. they trained for the mission for four weeks, Hanai was chosen to be leader of the group. But after one of the men ran into a trip wire things went straight to hell. Soon two armored tanks showed up and chased them to the edge where this jumped. Him and hanai were the only two to survive the mission, harima wished he come bring back Nara and Asou. They had grown to him during there training, but the Task force was remanded and retrained. Harima and Hanai were sent on many more missions with the task force. The missions they were sent on cost lives, Harima and Hanai were called the old breed and they were barely in there 20's. Harima did it to end the war as fast as possible, but thinking about it would make him depressed.

Harima looked at his Vital scanner, it was 7:59. Harima woke yakumo because they had to be at the airfield in an hour. She got up and took a shower, the first one in months and she took her sweet time.

"ok we've uploaded the map of los vegas to yakumo's scanner. So if you find yourself in a building she should have the maps to the building. But I do have some good new, Sgt. Vannia has volunteered to go with you on this mission." The SgtMaj. Said. Chris came in wearing just his Kevlar vest and camo pants, his arms showed many tattoos. "Why are you coming?" harima asked. "I might have information you might need if we run into any mutants. And I just want to have some action haha." He laughed. Harima was glad he was coming they might need the extra gun. "You three will be taken by a Black Hawk into the city. Good luck and god be with you."

They soon found themselves in the air flying north to Los Vegas. "So has your wife ever shot anything?" chris asked. "No…That's what worries me." Harima said. Yakumo told him before leaving the vault that if it came down to it she would kill, but harima knew her better. Yakumo will not pull the trigger at a human being even if he's a mutant. When she encounters a mutant she with not shoot the first time, maybe not even the second time. But he hopes that she can bloke out herself and pull the trigger.

**Several Hour later**

"FIVE MINUTES!" the pilot yells. They all check their ammo and put a round in the chamber, "we haft to fast rope in!" chris said. Harima could do that no problem but he worried about yakumo falling off and braking her back. Harima gave yakumo a crash course on how to fast rope. Soon they were over the city, Los vegas was in ruins but most of the building were still up, almost like a dead city. "GO!"

Chris dropped off the rope until it hit the ground about 30 feet below. "don't fall haha!" chris says as he slides down the rope. Harima goes next then yakumo who has no problems.

The black Hawk leaves and now it is dead silent. They heard nothing but the blow of the wind "Yakmo how are we on Rads?" harima asked. She check her scanner "a little more than normal I say we have 10 hours before it takes effect." Yakumo said. "That's more then enough time. Come let go. Guns ready…" chris says as they walk down an ally into the dead city.

**END OF PART 2**

OneWingedHeron53- No Chris is my OC he just has different last names depending on the story.


	3. Dead or Alive?

**Well here your first chapter of some action hope you enjoy! Please review and sorry if there typos.**

**Location:Los Vegas NV**

"Stop!" yakumo yelled and harima repeated in English. "We need to find another way, theres to much radiation here." She said turning around, harima told chris and they rushed back. "That's the third ally we've tried." Chris cried. Yakumo was messing with her scanner in a way harima has never seen. "Harima we need to stop…I need to think." She said. They went in a building which looked like a old smoke shop, Yakumo sat down on a old chair. She went back to messing with her scanner; Chris set down his M16 and takes a drink of water. "Harima come here…" yakumo called, he walks over "whats up?"

Yakumo show him her vital scanner "This isn't normal standing radiation; the radiation goes out like a circle. Like a wall of radiation." she says. Harima had no clue why, but maybe chris knew, he repeated everything she said to chris. Chris didn't look too surprised "That's mutant work, they sometimes take barrels of nuclear waste and spread out, to keep humans out. The mutants maybe be haft insane but they can come up with stuff like this." Chris finished. "How do we get passed it?" harima asked. "We could try the sewers." He replies.

"Yakumo can we get into the sewers from here?" Harima asks. Yakumo looks at her scanner again "yeah there's a man hole right outside." She points out. They get up and walk to the man hole that's covered in dirt. Chris had a hook like handle which he took out to use to remove the cover. Harima attached the flashlight to his M4 and yakumo to her MP5K. Chris went down first "Clear! Come on down." He called up. Yakumo went down followed by harima. "How about that los Vegas smell haha!" Chris laugh, the smell was bad but bearable. Harima led the way down the dark tunnel way, Yakumo gave him directions. "Hey chris what do these mutants look like?" Harima asked. "Like zombies…You know, skin falling off, eyes white, jaw open…they also eat humans alive like zombies. But if they can they will try to kill you first. They like to use melee weapons like ax's, bats, poles, ect. Anything they can get there hands on." He finished.

They came to the man hole above them, that would put them on the strip of los vegas. "I'll go first." Harima said climbing the ladder. After lifting the cover he went on the street "clear come up." He said. They all looked around "The Marine's should be in this area…" Chris said, they all spread out but in line of sight of each other. "Found them!" harima yelled, chris ran over to him. Nothing but bones left, they were in a pile by a burn up car. Chris grab some chard dog tags.

Yakumo became kind of relaxed, until she heard something fall behind her. Lifing her MP5K she turns around, yakumo starts trembling at what she saw. It was a mutant, his face was mostly gone, you could see some bone. He was making a odd breathing sound, he was holding a piece of sharp medal. Yakumo aimed at him but couldn't find it to pull the trigger.

With a shriek the mutant starts running at her. Yakumo turns and runs away towards harima and chris. Chris see before harima and raise's his M16 stright at her. She see chris aiming at her and she stops…BANG

The mutant falls to the ground with a hole in its head. Yakumo saw some of her hair fall to the ground, looking back and grasp at how close it got to her. "Damn it harima! Your wife almost got herself killed!" chris said lowering his M16. "I'll talk to her…" harima said walking towards yakumo. "What happened?" he asked. "I…I…" Yakumo looked like she wanted to cry. Harima took her in a hug "Just remember…there not human anymore…you would be doing them a favor. Next time chris or me might not be there…so try to find in yourself to pull that trigger nexts time." He said in her ear.

"Hey love birds! I know were in vegas and all but can this wait?" chris called. Harima patted her on the head "come on.."

There first goal was done now they had to check on the vault. So far only one mutant with time to spare the mission was going very well. "The vault is not far just a bloke away." Yakumo said. "The Marines were so close what stop them? So far we've only seen on mutant." Harima said. "I don't know…they usually come in bigger numbers…" chris said. They turn onto the next street and stopped dead in there tracks. As about 50 plus mutant heads turn there way.

"RUN!"

They all run back the way they came as fast as they could. About five seconds later the horde came running after them. "Back to into the sewer!" Harima yells. They reach to the man hole and chris jumps in "Go Yakumo!" harima fires in the horde taking down three mutants. Yakumo slides down the ladder harima grabs the cover but before closing harima grabs a Grenade and pulls the pin. He sets in down on the street and closes the man hole. The explosion knocks harima the ladder, he hits the ground hard.

"Harima! Are you ok!" Yakumo asks dropping to her knees next to him. "uhhh…I think so…" Harima makes out. "We need to get moving! They know were here! They will find us if we don't move." Chris said.

Yakumo helped harima up to his feet "Yakumo can we get to the vault from here?" harima asked "ummm yeah down the tunnel first left then right." She said. Harima led the way as they rushed down the sewer tunnel. Harima turned right and saw a mutant running at him with a fire ax, he had no time to act. But there was a short burst of gunfire from behind him. They mutant drop dead to the ground "thanks chris." Harima said. "that wasn't me…" Chris said looking at yakumo who's barrel was smoking. "Thanks yakumo! You ok?" he asked. "My ears are ringing." She says. Harima laughs "lets keep moving!" they both went on. They reached the man hole "Ok everyone up!" chris yelled taking down a mutant turning the corner. Harima went up first and lifted the cover and getting on the streets "come on yakumo!" he yelled down. She rushed up the ladder then yelled down at chris in Japanese "Come on chris!" chris didn't need at translate to know what she was saying. Chris rushed up the ladder, harima grabbed another grenade and pulled the pin. As chris was going up harima threw it down the hole, but before chris made out a mutant grab his foot. "AH Harima!" he yelled, harima grabbed his hand and tried to pull him out but they held on. Harima took out his .45 and shot the arm of the mutant which freed chris, harima threw him out just before the frag went off. Sending body limbs out of the hole, They check themselves and went on to the vault which was right in front of them. Chris rushed over to the massive vault door to a intercom. Holding the call button down he spoke "This is Stg. Chris Vianna! Code:LV 2 AZY. Please Respond! Let me know your still in there!" he wait a few seconds for a response. "We read you loud and clear Sgt." The intercom said. "ok we will send a force to clear the city so you can open your vault! You should hear from us in a month or so!" chris said.

"Chris there coming!" Harima said firing into the horde running towards them. "There's to many!" Yakumo said reloading. Chris looked around and saw a tall hotel "Into the building!" he yelling running into the hotel. Harima and yakumo followed chris who went into a stairwell. "Harima give me the rest of the frag grenades!" chris says. Harima throws him the last three, chris set up a quick tripwire. After they ran up the stairs " Super 2 this is Sgt. Vianna come in!" chris said into his radio. "This is Super 2 go a head."

"We need extraction now! We have a horde of mutants on our tail! You should have are location, we will be at the top of a hotel on the strip!" chris said. "Sgt vianna we have you position be they in three mikes." After hearing that chris drop the radio and ran faster up the stairs. At the 24th floor they heard the explosion which meant they didn't have much time. The reached the roof and jammed the the door, they looked and saw the Black Hawk coming. Soon they heard banging on the door, Harima and yakumo shot into the door. But the door broke open, they ran along the roof. The Black Hawk got the the end of the hotel roof, which meant they had to jump. The jump was about 3 feet away from the roof edge, chris made the jump no problem. Harima also made the jump, he looked to see yakumo fell behind "Come on Yakumo!" chris yelled, The Black Hawk door gunner shot at the horde gaining on her with the mini gun. Yakumo Jump but the black hawk pulled a bit back, only haft of her body land on the Black Hawk. Harima rushed and grabbed her because she was sliding off, with little effort he pulled her up into the Black Hawk. Harima fell on the floor next to Yakumo "Thank god…" he said out of breath. "Hell… that was fun haha." Chris laugh.

Yakumo could believe she just survived that. "One step closur…" she says, Harima took it in "One step closur…" The Black Hawk head back to AZ.

**END OF PART 3**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Dreams of the past pt1

**Hallo! here it is! Please review!:P**

Location: Yuma AZ

Harima hadn't had a drink in a long time, but in their current situation he though he deserved it. He took at shot and downed it. Chris also downed his and then asked for another. Yakumo on the other hand just kind of stared at her drink. "You don't haft to drink it if you don't want to honey." Harima said. "Uhhh…well…I don't think one will hurt…" she picked up the shot and downed it. Yakumo started choking, she also turned red. This made Chris and harima laugh. It wasn't long before she wanted another one "uh yakumo you sure?" harima asked. She nodded a bit buzzed.

The mission was a success and the US sent a force back to Los vegas to clear out the city of mutants. The StgMaj kept his end of the deal and said they would be on a Osprey to Jefferson city MO. He also let them drink on the house.

Soon the night was over and harima left a little drunk and yakumo was drunk. He was carrying yakumo over his shoulder because she couldn't walk without falling. "Did…You know I love you sweetie!" yakumo slur out. "Yes honey I know…" Harima laughed. "Do you...remember when you loved tenma? But then I loved you! But that damn karasuma…mess up your life." She said. "Yes honey whatever you say." He says opening the door to there room. He drop yakumo on the bed "You know harima…We've been married…3…years…Don't you think we should take it to the next level." She slur in a sexy tone trying to take off her shirt. Harima turned red and screamed a little inside, he rushed over and pulled her shirt back down. "Honey nows not the time for that, you getting knocked up it the middle of all this would be bad. Plus your drunk, you wouldn't remember much of it anyways." He said. Yakumo smiled "kiss me…"

Now that harima could do, he took her in and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss became more passionate but then she started crying. Harima held on to her "Just let it all out…" he says. "I want my sister back!" she cried, after a while she dozed off and passed out. Harima laid her down, before going to sleep himself. harima wrap his arms around her and fell asleep.

"_Get up Soldier!"_

_Harima grab his helmet and put it back on. He looked around and saw soldiers dying all around him. He looked to see a Amtrack take a RPG and burst into flames. "Come on harima we need to clear those Kill boxes!" Hanai ran over to him. "How much of the Task Force are still alive!" harima yelled as a Artillery round took a three US Sappers. "17! We haft to do the Americans job for them! The Sappers are getting killed out here!" Hanai yells back. "Alright get the team together and send some my way! See you on the flip side!" they broke and harima ran up the beach. He dropped in a hole with five other US Sappers "Whos in charge!" he said in English. One of them rolled over to harima "What do you want Jap!" he yelled. "When will The rest of the force reach the beach!" harima yelled back over the mechine gun fire and artillery fire. "We have about 5 minutes to clear the kill boxes and mines!" he says. Harima told him that the task force would take care of the kill boxes and the Sappers would clear the mines. Harima ran up the beach again avoiding fire and explosion. Until he reached the stone wall without detection, he was right next to a kill box. Popping the pin he throws it in the opening and after it goes off he jumps in the kill box._

_He drops his FAMAS and picks up the Light machine gun in the kill box and runs down the Chinese defense line. He shoot anyone who came in his way, clearing 3 kill boxes. The US Sappers cleared the mines and the rest of the forces landed. The rest of the task Force cleared out the rest of the line. "Lt. Harima!" he turned to see three of the task members. He waved the over, they brought over hanai. "Good job harima! The mission was a success!" hanai said. Then it happened…_

_Harima felt pain like he never felt then it hit him again and again. "Harima!" It was fellowed by more gunfire. Harima hit the ground and anything was very dim and the voices echoed. "Don't worry harima will ahh!" he saw hanai fall next to him then he blacked out…_

"_Lets meet again ok harima." Those words went through harima's head…they were the last words he heard from tenma before leaving for America. It's a promise he intends to keep._

_Harima survived the shots but he didn't wake up so he is sent back to Japan Yagami Hospital…_

_Yakumo was one of the first people told about harima and Hanai who were both at the hospital. She and Sara told mikoto and they rush to the hospital._

_When she saw harima yakumo started crying. He had been shot once in the chest and twice in the ribs area. To claim down a bit they went to see hanai who was wake he had but shot by a sniper bullet in the collar bone. _

_"Hey tiger how you doing!" mikoto said with a smile. "oh hey I'm doing better…they discharged me…" he said. Then hanai looked at yakumo and saw she had been crying. He stood up and walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry…" then he did something no one ever saw him do since he was a child…he cried. "I…I…tried to keep him safe! For you…but I…I…was to slow…" Yakumo hugged him back and they both cried. "Its not your fault Hanai...at least you brought him back. We lost so many friends but we dont blame any of you for what happened. The thing that matters is you came back." yakumo cried. Hanai let her go "Thank you...go to him he needs you more then ever now." he says_

_She left to his room but stopped at the door. She took a deep breath and walked in. She went to the side of the his bed, Yakumo stood next to him holding his hand; she dropped to her knee and started crying. But then she hears something "Ya…ku…mo…" he said in a very low voice. "Harima!" she looked to see him with his eyes open. He put on a faint smile,Yakumo smiled back still crying "I love you…"_

Harima open his eyes. That was the last mission he went on, the assault on the Dalian, China. From there they would push on to the capital Beijing. A few weeks later the first nuke was launched…at Beijing.

Harima was hung over from the last night, he looked at his scanner and saw it was about time to wake up any ways. "Yakumo wake up…" he groaned, but yakumo was very hung over. "Ugh My head hurts!" she groaned rolling over. It took a while to get her out of bed but after getting her out the door she seem to be a little better.

When they reach the base something wasn't right, there was too much activity. Tanks and soldiers were moving around. The reached chris "we have a problem…the SgtMAJ. Will keep his end of the deal but Jefferson city is under attack by the Chinese. So you would be going into a warzone, it either you go or you walk." He finishes.

Harima looks at yakumo and knew they had no choice "We are going."

**END OF PART 4**

**Please review and these next chapters from here on will get more explicit. **


	5. The war never Ended

**Here's chapter 5 the language is ****explicit and disturbing writing images...dont say I warned you. **

The sound of the Ospreys propellers brought back memories harima didn't want. But then feeling yakumo's help fend them off. They had been in the air for 3 hours; Jefferson City should be coming up soon. Harima looked around at the marines, he wonder if any of them had been in any kind of combat. Back during the war harima had a lot of respect for the US Marines because they got things done. Then his thoughts went to the Chinese. "How did they survive? How bad is it a Jefferson city?" he thought. He didn't haft to wait long to find out.

Just then the radio on the Osprey lights up with chatter "The Chinese's have taking post 141!" "What the fuck! Where is everyone?" "Chinese Armor straight ahead! Get some AT guys up here!" "Overlord we need a strike package on grid: hotel 22-3 Aplha niner!" those are the only ones harima could make out. Then harima realized it was far worst then he thought, then things went straight to hell.

The osprey sensors went off with a "beep beep" which meant that something was locking on to the osprey. "Hold on!" the pilot yelled, harima looked out the the gunners door and saw a missile coming from the ground. But it was redirected by the osprey flares; harima saw Jefferson City about 10 miles away. The ground was a dark brown and lines going everywhere, they were trenches.

"IMPACT!"

The whole Osprey shook sending harima into his seat. Then the osprey spun out of control spinning towards the ground. Yakumo took harima hand and they both look at eachother…"BRACE!"

The Osprey crash lands in Chinese territory with only ten of the marines and one of the osprey gunners survive the crash.

Harima vision was coming and going the only thing he could hear was the bang of the ospreys .50 cal. Finally coming to his sense harima grabbed his M4 and tried to get his bearing back. "Yakumo…" he said looking around in panic. He found her a couple of feet away from him she had been knocked unconscious, he pick her up and move her out of harm's way for the most part. He looked out the ramp to see ten marines in a hole firing at a trench full of Chinese soldiers. "Hey Jap use that rifle now!" one of the marines yelled. Harima join the fight, it was a useless fight right off the bat. After the Osprey gunner was killed the Chinese moved in on them. Soon they all were out of ammo and had no choice but to surrender. One of the Chinese no older than 18 kept saying in English "Hands up GI!". Two Chinese went into the Osprey and had yakumo, Harima snap "You lay ahhh!" harima felt the butt of a rifle hitting the back of his back which forced him to his knees. Then the end of barrel touched the back of his head "I'm sorry tenma…" harima thought he would have his brains blow out, but an older Chinese man, he was a officer. He walked up and looked at harima. "I didn't think that task force Crysis was still around…I thought you all died in Beijing…" he then turn to the soldier behind harima and said something in Chinese. Then shortly after those words he felt the impact and everything went black. No pain just a white flash then black…

"_Task Force Crysis…" harima said looking at the patch that had a skull with a red samurai Helmet on and two katana's crossing at the bottom. On the top in said TFC and the bottom "kill them all"_

_He put the patch back on his arm and took one last look at yagami. He didn't know if he would ever see it again. "HARIMA!" someone yells behind him. He turns to see yakumo who stops in front of him out of breath. "Yakumo…what are you doing here?" he asked, she looked up at him "I…I…I Love you!" she blurted out. She wrapped her arms around him "I-I couldn't let you go without knowing…Because if anything…" harima stop her there " Don't worry about me…I'll come back…just wait until I come back with hanai and the others...everything will be ok." is all harima could say. He held her close for a second longer then left for the train._

Then slowly harima felt himself regaining consciousness, he felt pain hit him slowly. Until he was fully wake handcuff to a chair in what looked like a dirt bunker. Two guards in the room, one of them went out of the room and brought back the officer he saw at the crash site. He sat down at the table across from him "Lt. Kenji Harima…you're a long way from home." He said in Japanese. Harima said nothing and just stared "Ok…lets get to the point, what are the Americans up to? Why is there force so strong in every inch of this god forsaken land?" he said. Harima knew why and was surprised that they didn't know "I don't know…I'm a former member of the task force. I was injured at delian so I was discharged after recovering." Harima said. "I see…well you and your wife are of no use to me…well your wife may be of use, my men do get very lonely haha." He laughed. "You lay a finger on her I'll fucking rip your head off!" harima yelled. The man smiled and left the room; the two guards came over and started beating him. He knew that this was the end, in moments his skull would crack and most likely kill him.

Harima blackout for a second but when he came back he found the two guards on the ground dead. Someone was behind him messing with the handcuffs, they were saying something but harima didn't care. After the cuffs were undone, he turned around and grabbed the person's neck and force to the wall. "H-HA-HARIMA…" the person made out, harima looked closer and saw it was a women. But it wasn't just any women, harima couldn't believe his eyes "Akira? What the hell are you doing here!" he said letting her go. Right after letting her go the pain caught up with him. "Theres no time harima, we haft to hurry if you want to save yakumo." Akira said. Harima got up again and grabbed an AK-74 and a combat knife and fellow akira out the room.

After getting out he found himself in a trench, they both ran down the trench. Then a door opened and knocked harima down. The Chinese soldier saw akira who point her suppressed handgun at him. But before she could fire he knocks it away, Harima charges in with his knife. The soldier throws a kick at harima but he deflects it. Harima thrusts the knife and the soldier catches harima's hands. The blade was inches away from the soldiers chest. Akira jumps on his back and gets him in a choke hold. With a little more effort harima sends the blade deep into the Chinese soldiers chest. After he stopped breathing they threw him back in the room and close the door.

As they kept running Harima notice he could hear someone speaking English not too far away; fellow by a lot of gunfire in the background. But then akira stopped him at a door "She most likely will be in here…check your targets before shooting." Harima had his knife out and the AK-74 and nodded. Harima kick down the door and they both stormed in. Harima threw his knife at one soldier which got him straight in the neck. Akira shot two of the guards, harima saw the officer that was questioning him and he tackle him. Harima started beating him until he felt a hand on his shoulder "Harima…that's enough." It was yakumo. Harima looked at her and was outraged at what he saw. Yakumo looked like she was beaten. She had a nasty black eye which was big enough to cover her eye. "How can I stop after what this did to you!" he said. Yakumo pulled him off and they started walking out until it happened…

There was a loud bang and harima spun around to see Akira's blood hit him in his face. She fell to the ground, the old Chinese officer shot her with his handgun. Harima turn and was about to fire but there was another bang and the man died. He looked and saw yakumo with a handgun, she had fired the shot and after that she dropped the gun. They both rushed over to akira "Akira!" Harima took her in his arms. She coughed up blood "Ah…this is why I don't involve friends in my mission…ah!" after saying that she coughed up more blood. "No you're not dying here! We are not losing another friend!" just then the door was kicked open and a flash bang throw in. The flash blinded all of them and harima thought in was over until he heard "Harima! Yakumo! Thank god your ok!" it was chris with four other army soldiers. Harima picked up akira "we need a medic now!" harima said. Chris led them to a Humvee and they rode back to Jefferson City.

**4 Hours later.**

The US medic's looked at harima and yakumo to be sure they were ok. Harima had a broken nose and a couple of bruises. Yakumo on the other hand had a broken rib, nose also broken, and her black eye. The medic gave her some pain killers. Akira was going to be ok; they got there in time before losing to much blood. Chris offer them to go drinking and after what they been through they needed it.

Harima drink a bit but yakumo drink far more then he thought she would ever drink. She was even more wasted then the first time. But he couldn't blame her after what she went through, Harima was trained to deal with the beatings and interrogations. But yakumo would most likely not fully recover from this.

Harima again carried yakumo back to the room they were staying in. Once they got there he put yakumo down and she went to the bathroom and started throwing up. Harima never wanted to see her like this, this mission to save tenma was far worst then he thought it would be. Yakumo was never meant for this, she killed someone for crying out load! Then at that moment harima made a choice.

"That's it…your done yakumo!" he said, Yakumo threw up again "what?" she asked. "Your done! Your not going on from here! I cant stand to see you like this…your going back to Yuma with chris and akira. I'm going alone from here on!" Harima said. Yakumo stumble over to him "What! YOU-YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME!" she yelled, of course she had no idea what she was saying. After going on for a while she passed out and went to sleep. Harima took her in "I'm sorry yakumo…"

**END OF PART 5**

**Thing are going to start slowing down a bit from here.**


End file.
